degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Emma-Jack (Siblings)
The relationship between Emma Nelson and Jack Simpson was introduced in the Season 3 episode, Father Figure (2). History Overview Prior to Spike's wedding to Archie, Emma learned that Spike was pregnant and was considering abortion, though her mother swore her to secrecy. Emma chose to tell Archie anyway, and Spike and Snake decided they wanted to keep the baby. A healthy baby boy was born and Emma, as his older sister, often had to look after him while she was living at home during high school. Season 2 In White Wedding (1), Emma discovers that Spike is pregnant with Jack before her wedding. In White Wedding (2), Emma tells Snake that her mother is pregnant and is considering an abortion. Snake confronts Spike about this, and the two decide to keep the baby and get married, despite being a hour late for the service. In Fight for Your Right, 'Emma boycotts the lunch room because they serve genetically-modified foods and which gets her in trouble with Mr. Raditch and he sends her home for the day. Emma is waiting for Snake to come home, expecting a lecture. When he does, she tells him to get it over with, but he tells her he's not going to give her a speech. She reveals the two options that Raditch gave her and exclaims that she can't apologize for something that she believes in. Snake tries to reason with her, telling her that there are bigger battles to fight, but she asks whether or not Snake would be comfortable with the new baby eating the GM foods. Season 3 In 'Father Figure (2), Spike suddenly goes into labor at home, and Jack is born a healthy baby. The family takes a several pictures with the newborn. In Pride (1), Emma says she isn't sleeping because of Jack's crying. In Pride (2), Snake asks Emma if Jack looks more like him or Spike. However, he say that he'll look more like Jack due to developing leukemia, which would cause him to lose his hair. In Gangsta, Gangsta, Snake forces Emma to cancel her date with Sean because they need her to babysit Jack. In Accidents Will Happen (1), Spike brings Jack to Emma's gymnastics meet. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Emma is babysitting Jack, and lets Manny and Craig watch him to determine if they are ready to be parents. She shows them how to properly chance a diaper. In I Want Candy, Jack and Emma are with their family when they learn Snake's cancer has gone into remission. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Spike brings Jack with her to Emma's parent-teacher conferences. Season 5 In Turned Out (2), Jack has been sick a lot lately, so the entire house is happy when he is asleep and they can have some peace. In Our Lips Are Sealed (1), Emma and Manny are babysitting Jack. Season 6 In Don't You Want Me? (1), Emma and Manny are watching Jack, and he is playing with Manny's cell phone. When she gets a call and the phone is still in Jack's hands, Emma smiles at him. Season 7 In Another Brick In The Wall, when Spike leaves the house for a while with Jack, Emma refuses and stays with Snake. Season 9 In Holiday Road, Jack is seen playing video games with Kelly and Connor during Emma's visit. Trivia *There is a 14 year age difference between Emma and Jack: Emma was born in June 1989 while Jack was born on September 17, 2003. *Spike was pregnant with both unexpectedly: Spike was pregnant with Emma when she was 14 and Spike was pregnant with Jack before her wedding to Snake. *Emma usually babysat her brother Jack. *While Emma disliked West Drive as she thought that it was "so issue of the week," Jack was a big fan of the series. Gallery Ryryrtr.jpg 98iok.jpg 89ijdd.jpg 989ik.jpg Normal 1115 1.jpg Jack.jpg FF2.19.jpg 44rvf.JPG 34r.JPG 443r.JPG 9yui.png Erf.png AWH-0077.jpg AWH-0076.jpg Adorablebabyy.jpg Holiday0016.jpg Jack2.png Tumblr m55n2ts2ko1qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Siblings Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 9 Category:Interactions